


Tomorrow Comes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Here Today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The morning after the firing of Toby and an interaction between Jed and CJ.





	Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tomorrow Comes**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, CJ  
**Category(s):** Drama/Post EP "Here Today"  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.  
**Summary:** The morning after the firing of Toby and an interaction between Jed and CJ.  
**Spoiler:** "Here Today"  
**Written:** 2005-10-26  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


"I believe that's everything, sir." CJ turned to leave. 

"Not yet, CJ. I want to talk for a moment." 

CJ's heart stopped. She knew what was coming and had hoped to avoid it. But she guessed it was inevitable. She was the one that Toby had confessed to. She was the one who had turned Toby over to Babish after his confession. She knew she had to talk with the President at some point about it. 

"Yes, sir." 

She sat down on the sofa when it became apparent that the President was just going to pace. His face was more wrinkled than normal and dark smudges under his eyes said he hadn't got much sleep last night. Who did? All she did was toss and turn and curse the man she had grown fond of over these many years. 'Why did you do it, Toby? I just want to know why.' 

"CJ, I know how close you were to Toby. Are you going to be able to continue in your job? God knows, I need you. I need you more than ever. Josh and Leo are God knows where, Sam is in California and with Toby…" The rest of the sentence was never voiced. 

"Yes, sir. I plan on staying with you till the bitter end." CJ gasped when she realized the words that had come from her mouth. "Mr. President, sir, I, I, I…." 

Jed sat down and looked directly at her. "CJ, don't worry. I have felt the same way these past few months. Why should I make the effort to even come to work in the morning? To even get out of bed. But I will. Want to know why?" 

CJ nodded. 

"It's because of the American People. I signed on for eight years. Eight complete years and that doesn't end until January twentieth. I'm proud of what I, with my team, have accomplished over these past years and I'm not going to give up now. I have almost four more months and in that time I can make some difference in somebody's life. And I intend to do so. And I want you to help me to do that. I know we get so bogged down in day to day things, sometimes minute by minute issues, that I forget the broader picture." 

CJ smiled. That sounded like the Jed Bartlet she signed on to help. "Yes, sir. I think we can still make a difference. And I'm with you all the way." 

"Good." 

Jed and CJ stood, ending the conversation. 

Just as CJ got to the door, Jed looked up and caught her eye. "CJ?" 

"Yes, sir?" CJ waited anxiously for the next words. 

"I did what I had to do." 

"Yes, sir. I know that." 

"That's all." 

"Thank you, sir." 


End file.
